


How I Know You

by FukubeSouhei



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cute, M/M, Socky - Freeform, Teasing, fluff???, friends - Freeform, just being cute, just being dorks, little fights, nothing extreme, omg this is my first time writing a fic for real life people, scares, sorry i just locky socky so much, squabbles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 02:33:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11957904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FukubeSouhei/pseuds/FukubeSouhei
Summary: "Looking back at it now, he thinks it would have been so weird if Sanha was not around. Besides, he was known as the Dependable Rocky. He can live with that title just fine. It's just this Tall Beagle, with his long noodle arms and loud screams needs a bit more provision than what requires."





	How I Know You

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my gosh this is my first time writing a fic for real life people so I don't know how this will go. I just love Socky so much it overwhelmed me. I hope this isn't too out of character though and I hope it serves the ship justice.

The first time they met, Rocky would never have thought that this boy who wears glasses and brings his guitar to literally everywhere he goes would be debuting with him. Sanha probably never thought about it too. The two of them had become the group's maknae line, and honestly whenever Rocky looks at the boy now, he couldn't imagine that he's only a year younger than him. Sanha is too childish, he thinks. Or perhaps Rocky's just a bit mature. At least mature for his age. But despite all that, Rocky thought he'd be the youngest to debut. He'd never expected he'd have to look after someone, well, younger than him. But looking back at it now, he thinks it would have been so weird if Sanha was not around. Besides, he was known as the Dependable Rocky. He can live with that title just fine. It's just this Tall Beagle, with his long noodle arms and loud screams needs a bit more provision than what requires. 

It was exactly like that the first time he met Yoon Sanha. Rocky wasn't that tall. He is even currently the third shortest in the team. He doesn't pass the *tall line*. But anyways, he was a bit small. Sanha wasn't even that tall back then either, but next to Rocky... So while he was practicing his dance moves, shaking his hands and hips, and spinning like a ballerina (like he always does ever so gracefully), this young boy, almost hidden behind his large guitar was looking at him. Rocky knew he could dance, but at that point, he felt ridiculous because he was actually conscious of his movements. But he ignored it, and later the boy got tired of him either. And a little more later after that, outside the company building, they meet each other when Rocky literally bumped into him. It was a weird feeling because the younger boy was taller than him, but he is obviously skinnier. It seems as though this boy would be the first to fall back and he was holding a cold chocolate drink in his hands, was even wearing his guitar case on his back. Now that would be a disaster, Rocky thought.

Sanha did almost fall back. If Rocky hadn't grabbed his wrist (the one not holding the drink), he would have been a mess on the pavement. But Rocky was quick to pull him up. Sanha is still quite surprised at the situation. It felt like a bus hit him.

"Sorry." Sanha said. "But wow, you are strong. Also thanks." He stops there because he's lost on what to say and he is usually so awkward around strangers.

"Yeah, it's okay." Rocky replied. "Be careful next time, though." Rocky looks at him and tries not to for too long. He wonders if the boy recognizes him from when he was dancing. He was wearing a hat at the practice room, after all. Seeing him that close, Rocky thought it was ridiculous why he felt nervous when he danced. This guy was clearly careless, with his long limbs and all.

"I am Sanha. Yoon Sanha." Sanha said, and Rocky was so surprised. He didn't think the boy would introduce himself that fast. 

"I'm Park-"

"Park Minhyuk!" Sanha said. "So it is you." 

Rocky was so confused. He wondered if Sanha had been someone from his elementary or something. Before he could ask, Sanha explained. "I heard some trainees earlier. They said someone could dance really good. They said your name. You dance really well, though. I agree."

Rocky was lost in words. He's not usually like this, but this kid, Yoon Sanha, just barged in his space the way they had bumped earlier. Rocky mostly gets compliments from his family, and not from random strangers. Well, he just introduced himself, so he's basically not a stranger anymore. Still, Rocky didn't ask to prevent this kid from spilling himself on the cold ground just to get embarassed by a simple compliment.

"Ahhh, thanks." Rocky said. He smiled, though he could tell it was somewhat forced. He is so awkward and Sanha was just not helping. He can only hope Sanha would already go.

Which did happen. He said, "See ya, Park Minhyuk." and then got back to sipping on his drink before walking away. He didn't even wait for Rocky to reply to him. Rocky looks at his figure, thinking it would be wonderful if they'd never meet again.

***

It was a few days later when Rocky and Sanha found out which one of them is older. It was kind of obvious, really. Rocky had at least thought Sanha was the same age as him. The thought of Sanha being older than him though never crossed his mind, which was why he wanted to smack Sanha. Whenever they'd meet each other in hallways and in practice areas, Sanha would always be the first to speak.

"Park Minhyuk!" He'd say.

But he couldn't do that anymore. He'd have to say Minhyuk-hyung from now on. Moonbin and Rocky were eating, too hungry to even talk to each other. Sanha then appeared and sat next to Rocky. 

"Minhyuk-hyung." He started. Moonbin, quite surprised by the situation, slowly chewed on his food and looked at Rocky, and then to Sanha, than back at Rocky. He mouthed "A friend?"

Rocky refused to answer, whether in words or gestures. 

"Minhyuk-hyung," Sanha started again. It was really weird to hear because that was just the second time Sanha called him with... well, not that they've known each other for ages, but respect. "I'm really sorry. I thought you were younger than me because you were small."

Both Moonbin and Rocky almost choked from their food. Moonbin was about to break into a grin though, and Rocky was definitely not in the mood to smile. Sanha, on the other hand, noticed the amount of food they were eating. He figured they are probably too hungry to hear him blabber more. He stood up and bowed a little before going off on his own. Once he left, Moonbin looked at Rocky like a proud dad.

"You've made friends now!" Moonbin was more excited than him.

"No, no I don't think we are friends." Rocky replied. "I mean, hyung... I feel stressed when he's around like-"

Moonbin cut him off by laughing. "No, but seriously. I mean you should thank him! He was probably the first person who thought they were older than you." Moonbin burst out laughing.

"Hyuuuuuuung!" Rocky complained. "Do I really look that old?"

"Not to that kid." Moonbin continued to tease him.

"Hyuuuung!" Rocky whined.

"Nah I'm just kidding. Let's eat. I thought you said you were hungry."

"I am." Rocky spoke and put a spoonful of rice on his mouth. For some reason he doesn't feel like eating.

***

Eventually they did become close. It was not to Rocky's expectations, but he found out Sanha can actually dance well. His arms and legs are too long for his liking, but he could follow quite easily. They'd been placed together in various group evaluations. Apparently, Sanha advances in singing. Well, the first time Rocky saw him, he was caryying his huge guitar everywhere, so he kind of expected that already. Competition had been quite more extreme than the first few days, so all trainees were working extra hard. He and Bin had been practicing even until dawn, and he feels like that's still not enough.

Rocky saw Sanha once, working on... he doesn't really know what. The younger boy was writing something on his notebook. That was probably the first time Rocky approached Sanha first. The younger one was too busy scribbling that he didn't notice Rocky was peeking at his notes. 

"Aaaaahh Minhyuk-hyung!" Sanha exclaimed, covering his work. "You don't look into other people's business like that."

"I'm older than you." Rocky replied sternly. At that, he saw Sanha pout for a moment, but it disappeared rather too quickly.

"It's still wrong." Sanha said. Rocky had never seen him like that before so he was quite surprised.

"I'm sorry." Rocky replied. "So you compose songs?"

"I like to write songs, yes." Sanha replies, not minding his embarassment. "Though I haven't completely written one, I guess."

Rocky nodded silently. At that moment, he instantly regretted why he came over to Sanha. He's completely lost on what to say. "So uh... What's that about?"

Sanha took some time before answering. "Hmmmm." He started. "Something about struggles, of life, all that."

Rocky nodded silently again. This has become too awkward. Sanha, too, was looking at him, unsure. He looks like he wants to get back to writing instantly, but can't because Rocky was standing there. He twirled his pen with his long fingers.

"So ah... don't forget for practice." Rocky finally found good words to say. Plus it was a sign that he was leaving. He backed up a little as he spoke.

"Yeah, yeah." Sanha replied, looking uninterested. His head immediately gets back to his notes. 

Rocky nodded for the third time and faced his back to Sanha.

"Yes, yes, Park Minhyuk." He heard Sanha say, very quietly. Rocky looks back in an instant and finds the younger boy focused on writing. "Hyung."

Competition between trainees had become extreme, but he's grown quite comfortable with this Sanha.

***

The next few months, more evaluations had come up and everyone are both too tired and too nervous wondering if they'd improved well. A new boy group is set to debut and so the search for "members" of this new group is set into motion. Week after week, Rocky and other trainees would dance their hearts out, sing till their throats felt like giving up, look in front of mirrors to practice expresions, etcetera etcetera. He'd known quite a lot of people already, considering he's been training with Moonbin in the company for like years. New ones come in every once in a while and it always amazes Rocky. But it also makes him nervous. Lately, he has been focusing on rapping and has worked on it together with Jinwoo. To sum it all up, it's been quite busy. 

"Myungjin-hyung has a very nice voice." Jinwoo said. "Also that Dongmin guy, have you seen his face? Is he for real?"

"Myungjin-hyung can really sing. I think he'd debut soon. And yes, that Dongmin guy, he has a lot of charisma, don't you think? I heard him play the piano once and he sang along as he did. Good stuff. Don't know about his dancing, though."

"Well, dancing will just come along." Jinwoo replied. "It's not just the talent that brings us here, after all. You've got to be mentally and emotionally be equipped if you chose to be an idol."

"True." Rocky agreed. "But hyung, we need to work harder in our rap performance. I need to focus more on my pronunciation. I eat words sometimes."

"And we've been practicing for hours already. Where's Bin, anyway?"

"Dancing." Rocky replied. "Is Yoon Sanha here?" 

"What?" Jinwoo replied. He was so surprised with Rocky's question that he has to look at him curiously for a few seconds before turning his head around. There was no one else in the room. "Yoon Sanha, that tall kid?" He looked around the room, still. "Are you two very close?"

"Quite." Rocky replied. "I mean I think. We're on talking terms, that's for sure."

"Honestly, I haven't talked to him." Jinwoo replied. "He seems quite shy."

"Well, after all, he's younger than me." Rocky replied. "And basically you don't get to talk to a lot of people here unless you have already been friends or if there's some kind of performance you're working on. In dance practices, even with that much people, we don't even get to talk to one another."

"I agree. But wow, he's taller than both of us." Jinwoo replied. "Why'd you ask if he was here, anyway?"

"That's his guitar case right over there, if I'm not mistaken."

Jinwoo let out a nice amount of air. "Quite close. Well, you are quite observant. I'm parched, just gonna get some water." Jinwoo rose from his position and headed straight for the door. As soon as he opened it, someone was standing behind. Based on that person's movement, they were about to open the door also. Jinwoo and Sanha looked at each other for three awkward seconds before Jinwoo finally spoke. He turned to Rocky. "Yoon Sanha is here." He looks at Sanha again, gives out a kind smile, and leaves the room.

"Seriously?" Rocky replied, but Jinwoo was already out the room. Sanha carefully peeked inside to see who was around. He wasn't surprised when he saw Rocky squatting in front of the mirror. He'd recognized the voice, after all.

"Were you looking for me, hyung?" Sanha said as he strode across the room. Rocky was looking at him through the mirror.

"Not really." Rocky replied. "What'd you come here for?"

"My case." Sanha said, already grabbing the object and looking ready to leave. Rocky nods his head. For some reason, he doesn't always know what to say to Sanha. Talking terms, he had said. What a joke.

"I'm leaving now." Sanha said. "Bye, hyung."

"Hey hey hey wait." Rocky said. He bit his lower lip after talking. He wasn't sure if he should even ask Sanha for his opinion. "How do I look?" He asks and turns to Sanha for the first time.

"What do you mean?" Sanha said. "You look like Park Minhyuk.. hyung."

"No no." Rocky shook his head. "I mean how do I look now?" He contoured his face, creasing his eyebrows and straightening his gaze. "Do I look fierce or whatever?"

Sanha coughed into his hand, trying to hide his laughter. "I guess so??? But you look funny. Don't force it too much."

"Do I?" Rocky said almost immediately. "Some trainees are really good at expressing their faces when they perform. Sometimes I get too caught up in rapping or dancing that I forget about the face. See, Jinwoo-hyung and I were practicing our lines and I was wondering if my face matches with the words I say when I perform."

"What are you rapping about anyway?" Sanha asked.

"It has a lot of angst." Rocky replied. "It has some kind of sadness to it that-"

"I'm not an expert in expressions, either." Sanha said quietly with a little smile. "I'm sorry, hyung. But you look fine. Do one for me now. Let me see."

Rocky turned silent for a moment. He didn't ask for this. "No, no." He said. "Leave. Practice on singing, go."

"You asked for my help, though." Sanha said. 

"No, I can work on it with Jinwoo hyung. It's okay." Rocky replied.

"But-" Sanha said, though he doesn't seem to know how to finish his sentence. "Okay. You and Jinwoo-hyung are quite close. Also with Moonbin-hyung, though I'm quite scared of him, I don't know why."

"Bin-hyung?" Rocky snorted like he was about to slam his first friend since training. "He's straight to the point, but he isn't scary. Trust me. Also Jinwoo-hyung? He's shorter than you. He's even shorter than me. If you'd have met him the way you did with me, would you call him Park Jinwoo or with the honorifics?"

"With the honorifics because he has that aura of authority, or like an older brother kind of look." Sanha replied easily, Rocky was appalled. 

"Leave." Rocky said. "Leave before Jinwoo-hyung with the aura of authority comes back." 

Sanha laughs. Rocky finds himself smiling a bit, too, even if he planned to look and sound menacing. Somehow, things doesn't work out with this Sanha guy.

"Okay hyung." Sanha says, still laughing a bit. "But hyung, I hope I'd debut with you. Let's get in that group together. Fighting!" 

Looking and sounding menacing did not persist. Things really doesn't work out the way Rocky planned to when it comes to Sanha. "Sure!" He replied instead.

***

ASTRO.

That was the name of their group. Rocky had been so proud, more than proud at himself and the five other people with him who managed to make it. At first, he didn't know what to feel. So many emotions were building up inside him, and he was blown away by all the noise, the actions (Moonbin had hugged him really tight and Sanha was basically so loud), the realization that starting at that moment, he's finally on the path of being an idol. All the training has paid off. A lot of years were spent practising, but all of the stress and tiredness seemed to vanish at that moment. Looking at his companions, he was thinking they'd become family by then. They'd be really busy that they'd be basically spending all of their moments together. He needs to get used to it fast. He was glad Bin and Jinwoo were with him. After weeks of practicing together, he had grown quite close with Dongmin and Myungjun too. And Sanha was, well, Sanha.

"We made it, hyung!" Sanha said behind him. He almost jumped upon hearing the boy speak because he was still too overwhelmed. "Congratulations to us!" Sanha beamed with his braces. Despite his height, he seemed a little too young. Rocky moved a away from him, just a little bit, because he was afraid he might pat Sanha's head, which would be very awkward.

"Yeah." Rocky agreed. "Yeah." Sanha was now laughing with Jinwoo and Myungjun. He'd grown fond with the other members quite fast, Rocky noticed. After all, he's now officialy the maknae of the group. Sanha might have thought it better to get close to the elders fast, considering there needs to be harmony with each member, disregarding the age. Bin and Dongmin were also talking. For some reason, Rocky feels there's this kind of atmosphere between the hyungs when they talked. He tried to picture everyone in a thought. He finds himself smiling. Everything will start over by then, he thought. New names will be assigned to them, most probably, and practices will be harder, but it's okay.

"This will be fun", he says to himself. 

***

On their first ever reality show, the members grouped themselves and fought for who would occupy the two-person bedroom in their new apartment. Eventually, Eunwoo and Moonbin won. Rocky had lost the battle together with MJ, so they'd have to share the four-person room along with Sanha and Jinjin. On their first night on the new apartment, Rocky was contemplating on the turn of events. If he couldn't get the two-person bedroom, he would have wanted to get the lower bunk. He feels it's a bit of a hassle climbing up and down to sleep. 

"Gaaaah." Rocky yelled, lying on his spot and slightly shaking the entire bed. "I should have picked Sanha."

"Hyuuung!" Sanha said. "Don't do that! You're shaking the bed." 

Rocky was surprised because he thought he was alone. After the shooting, he'd been so tired that he went sraight to lie on the bed. He'd heard Sanha, Jinjin, and MJ talking, but eventually the noise died down. He'd seen figures going out of the room either. He'd assumed everyone had left.

"Sanha?" Rocky jolted up. "You're here?"

"Of course I am." Sanha replied. "What do you mean you should have picked me?"

Rocky sighed. Even after becoming ASTRO, things still doesn't work out the way Rocky planned to whenever Sanha was around. What he hoped to be a personal contemplation, he'd have to share it with Sanha instead. "I should have paired up with you. I could have been in Jinjin-hyung's spot if we were a team."

"You'd still lose to Eunwoo and Bin-hyung though." Sanha replied. "You should have said, 'I should have picked Bin-hyung.'"

"No, Bin-hyung and Eunwoo-hyung are inseparable. They even coined a clever name for their team. Besides, we would have lost still. I didn't know what a freaking oven mitt is."

Sanha laughed a little bit louder than he planned to. "We'd be real losers, Minhyuk-hyung. I didn't know what a cutting board is too if Bin-hyung didn't tell me so."

"I told you, Binu is unbeatable. Besides, you and I were the ones who fought for the final round in rock paper scissors. We could have beaten the eldest hyungs."

"You're right." Sanha said. "But I still got the lower bunk so it's just your problem now, Minhyuk-hyung."

"Not that it's a problem." Rocky said. "You still not used to calling me Rocky, aren't you?"

"I guess so." Sanha replied. "I guess it's because I've been calling you Park Minhyuk or Minhyuk-hyung a lot on trainee days. Rocky Rocky Rocky Rocky. I'd probably get used to it soon enough."

Hearing Sanha say his name in all forms made Rocky clutch on his blanket. He himself has not really gotten used to his new name either. He'd been given the title as the "Dependable Rock". Quite a fascinating name. And Sanha was supposed to be the upbringer of aegyo for their group. At that thought, he chuckled to himself. 

"Why are you laughing?" Sanha said from below. 

"Nothing." Rocky said. He shifted on his bed and crawled towards the edge. Quickly, he lowered his head down to look below. He held on the bed's railing as his upper body peeked under the bed. What he didn't know was that Sanha was sitting at that spot, and for a moment their eyes were aligned despite having his vision upside down. Sanha was so scared he crawled back as fast as he could. 

"That's not funny, Minhyuk-hyung!" Sanha exclaimed. Rocky was taken aback by the turn of events either, so he didn't reply immediately. He calmed himself before talking.

"Sanha, show me your aegyo, considering you'd be doing that a lot on cameras starting now. Convince me." Rocky commanded.

"For you? No no no." Sanha replied, but he'd spoken the last three words with a bit of distortion in his voice. He'd puffed up his cheeks either, closed his eyes and pointed a finger on his cheek. Rocky coughed. He then shook his head three times. "This wouldn't work." He immediately raised his body up and got back to lying on his bed.

"You've become so mean, Minhyuk-hyung." Sanha said. "I'm still practicing."

"Rocky." Rocky said. "Call me Rocky-hyung. But if you like my real name so much, then fine."

"No." Sanha said. "Your name has caused me trouble before, I just remembered. If I hadn't called your real name during the Frying Pan Game, I wouldn't have lost."

"You like calling me so much, that's why." 

"No. I picked Jinjin-hyung over you." 

"That wasn't the case. I picked MJ-hyung over you first. So you had no choice but to choose Jinjin-hyung."

"You were upset because Bin-hyung didn't choose you!"

"I was not!" 

The door suddenly slammed open and Jinjin and MJ came in. 

"Why do we hear our names being called and what are our maknaes fighting over?" Jinjin said with the sense of authority he gained.

"Rocky-hyung said he was disappointed why he picked MJ-hyung as his teammate." Sanha said. Both Jinjin and MJ immediately turned their heads to Rocky sitting on the upper bunk. Jinjin was stifling his laughter while MJ looked a little lost.

"No no, it's not like that!" Rocky said.

"Later." MJ said sternly.

"Hyuuung!" Rocky pleaded, but MJ was already out the door again. He could hear MJ laughing a bit later though, probably telling Eunwoo and Bin how scared he was. At the bottom bunk, Rocky could hear Sanha laugh a little too. 

***

Even with being an idol, school is not an exception. Not that Rocky's complaining though. It just means he has to wake up early on school days. There are two things he considers on mornings when they'd have to attend school. First is that he needs to wake up earlier than everyone. On some occasions, Eun Woo would be the first, but Rocky feels it's his responsibility as a student to wake up first. Second is that Sanha almost always never wakes up early. There had been plenty of times already that they'd resort to running towards their van and apologizing to the driver because of Sanha's tardiness. Noting this, Rocky makes it a point that he'd have to wake up Sanha by all sorts of ways, because sometimes, shaking him up just doesn't do.

"Sanha." Rocky had been saying for the past five minutes. He'd been shaking the kid up and Sanha's still lost in his dreams. "Sanhaaaaaaaa." Rocky started to scream. It was Jinjin, who was sleeping next to Sanha who woke up instead.

"Sorry, Jinjin-hyung." Rocky said. "But hyung, please help me with this."

Jinjin stared at Rocky for a moment, yawned, and then proceeded to shake Sanha along with Rocky. "Sanha-ya, wake up. It's time for school." Jinjin said sleepily. "Sanha-yaa."

"Maybe I should tickle him." Rocky said. "This just won't do."

Jinjin neither agreed nor declined. He just sat in his position sleepily. A while later, he nodded his head slightly. 

Rocky planned the tickling, but when he finally got permission, he wasn't sure on what to do first. He was never touchy with Sanha. Even if the boy is sleeping, he can't imagine himself tickling Sanha at all. It seems so weird. He noticed that Sanha's foot was exposed. Considering his height, the blanket was not enough to cover his whole body up. By then, Jinjin was already back to sleeping. Rocky thought the best option would be to tickle the underside of Sanha's feet. Yes, he agreed to himself. That would probably be the best.

He proceded with his plan. He did not expect Sanha would react too much though. The younger boy literally shook and accidentally kicked Rocky, who fell sideways on the floor. 

"Aaaaggghhhh." Sanha screamed. "What a horrible dream!" He shook his legs once more and eventually found Rocky lying on the floor. "Hyung, what are you doing there?"

Rocky could not answer. Sanha's scream woke up Jinjin and MJ too, who both grumbled sleepily. 

"You must have played a lot of soccer, Sanha." Rocky said, slowly sitting up.

"Hyung, I just dreamt I was swimming on the beach and a shark suddenly ate my legs."

"How horrible." Rocky replied without much enthusiasm. "Now get up, we'd be late again for school. Boy, I can't believe I'm a shark." He spoke the last sentence more to himself.

"What did you say, hyung?" Sanha asked cluelessly. 

"Nothing." Rocky answered. "Just go get dressed."

"Okay, hyung." Sanha said, and stood up almost immediately. Rocky looked at him as he fumbled around the room, looking for his clothes. This kid really needs a little more provision than required, Rocky thought to himself.

But Rocky's problems doesn't end that day. On the car, Sanha was sitting next to him, head bobbing up and down because clearly he wanted a few more minutes of rest. 

"Sanha, do well on your class today. Don't sleep on the teacher, okay?" Rocky said.

"I know that hyung, I'm not a kid." Sanha grumbled.

Add he wasn't a kid, of course, Rocky thought. When he pouts and when he complains and basically screams like all the time, he doesn't look like a kid. Despite his height, Sanha is definitely not a kid. Rocky can only smile. 

"Rocky-hyung, I'm sorry I kicked you earlier." Sanha said, his voice still slurry.

"Don't do that again." Rocky replied.

"Don't tickle me again either." Sanha countered.

"Were you already awake wait were you just acting-"

"I'm not good at acting, hyung. I had a lot of NGs when we filmed To Be Continued, didn't I?"

"Oh yeah." Rocky replied. "I think I'm better than you at acting."

"Lies." Sanha replied.

"We've arrived." Rocky ignored him. 

And then they were off to start their classes. Later on the car again Sanha informed Rocky that he was successful on not sleeping while the teacher was talking, and that there was no teacher on the car and so he should finally rest. The younger boy also complained about how short Rocky is, because he couldn't rest his head on Rocky's shoulders in that situation. Rocky responds that Sanha is just unnaturally tall, and later suggested Sanha can use his lap, but Sanha complained because his lap was basically "rock hard" and not comfortable, in which Rocky pursed his lips and told Sanha he can suffer in silence.

***

Rocky knew Sanha was easily scared. Seeing Sanha get startled by the silliest of things had become a habit. Well, of course, bugs are no exception. When they were shooting for their Summer Vibes album photoshoot, Rocky could literally hear Sanha scream whenever his hands would find ants crawling on his skin. Rocky isn't even near the photoshoot, but Sanha's like a siren. He couldn't forget that time Eunwoo and Sanha were catching a cicada either. It was disaster. Rocky usually finds it funny whenever Jinjin and MJ makes fun of Sanha by saying his height was pointless if he's afraid of very little things.

Rocky is not usually the type to make fun of people. Okay. To certain people, sure, when he feels like it. But lately his habit was to scare Sanha. Whenever Sanha would play his guitar, thinking he was alone in their room, Rocky loves to creep around and shake the bed just when Sanha becomes too focused on singing. He admits to himself he is a bit childish, but watching Sanha turn his head from time to time with a wary face seemed really fun. It doesn't work anymore, of course, because Rocky is lame at playing tricks.

Sometimes, Rocky would fool Sanha by laughing quite loud while watching a video. After capturing Sanha's attention, he'd tell Sanha to watch the video with him. It'd turn out to be a jumpscare video, and this usually ends up Sanha beating Rocky with his long hands, right after he gets scared, of course. He'd basically tried anything he can already just to terrify Sanha, except for grabbing his legs because he can remember clearly the dream with the shark. Sometimes, Sanha'd get upset and try to plan a revenge, but Rocky is better at hiding how scared he is. He's not really that brave, but he can handle some things better than Sanha, obviously.

So when Rocky once watched a horror movie at 11 PM, he didn't know why Sanha sat next to him holding a bowl of popcorn. He had stared at the younger boy for at least 30 seconds before finally speaking and asking why he was there. Sanha, after eating two mouthfuls, answers with a simple raise of his shoulders.

"Do you want me to switch the show with Dooly? Pororo?" Rocky teasingly asked.

"That's not too scary." Sanha was referring to the movie, easily ignoring him. "I've seen that before. The boy dies."

"Agh, Sanha-ya." Rocky said. "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure, Rocky-hyung." Sanha agreed, not looking at Rocky. 

"I don't like you when you do things like that." He wasn't looking at Sanha either. Both of them were glued on the TV.

"Things like what, Rocky-hyung?"

"Did I ask you to join me? Huh? Sanha? No, I don't recall I did. Did I ask you to spoil the movie? I don't think so."

"You could see that coming though, I mean it's pretty obvious the boy would-" At this point Sanha stopped talking and popcorn was flying everywhere because the sound effects of the movie suddenly became loud and the ghost's face was all over the screen. What was supposed to be a scary moment for Rocky turned into a moment of him laughing and slapping the couch.

"I- I saw that coming." Sanha said quietly.

Rocky was still laughing and Sanha was starting to throw popcorn at him. Rocky stood up and turned the television off. Sanha didn't expect him to do that. "Since you like me very much that you'd actually join me even if you are a scaredycat, I'd say we have to stop now before you might wet the bed when you sleep."

What was supposed to be a joke direccted towards Sanha turned into a moment of him laughing and covering his mouth in disbelief. "Rocky-hyung is scared! Rocky-hyung is afraid he'd wet the-"

"I'm not the child here. You are." 

"We're only one year apart though."

"Sanha-ya, I don't think you really like me much at all."

"Rocky-hyung, you've actually noticed that?"

"Jinjin-hyuuuuuuung!" Eunwoo was suddenly in front of the two squabbling kids. Both of them jumped from their seats. "Rocky and Sanha are spilling popcorn all over the floor!" 

"No. SANHA spilled popcorn all over the floor I didn't ask him to watch a movie with me."

"Jinjin-hyuuuuuuung!" This time, it was Moonbin who yelled, who wasn't even in the living room. He was basically shouting from his room, probably joining Eunwoo in making him suffer. Rocky wanted to smack him. "Rocky was making Sanha watch a horror movie with him even though we all know Sanha can't handle it." Rocky wanted to burst into his room and smack him.

"So Jinjin-hyuuung," Eunwoo continued. "Popcorn is now all over the floor."

"MJ-hyuuuuuung!" Rocky said. "They're ganging up on me."

"What a child." Sanha said next to Rocky, quite softly. He didn't expecct Rocky would hear though.

"Shut up." Rocky replied. "You act cute and scream like a baby but I know who you are."

"Eunwoo!" Jinjin yelled from his room, not even bothering to come out. "Make Sanha clean his mess. And Moonbin, let Rocky live."

"Jinjin-hyung! The best leader ever-"

"Rocky, I'm taking your bed. You sleep next to Sanha and handle him when he has nightmares tonight."

"Hyung no!" Rocky strongly disagreed.

"Clean your mess, kids." MJ said, which stopped all conversations. Rocky and Sanha looked at Eunwoo, who looked at them both swhile tiffling a laugh and eventually left to join Bin. Once again, the maknaes were left alone in the living room. With the television turned off, it's a whole lot quieter than Rocky thought. He glared at Sanha for too long before finally saying "I'll sleep on the couch."

"No, hyung." Sanha pleaded. "I'm sorry. It's your fault if I can't sleep tonight."

"I'll sleep on the couch." Rocky said, picking up a popcorn from the floor.

"I'll squeeze myself next to you even if that means I'll push you until you almost fall on the floor." Sanha replied, helping out in cleaning their mess.

"I'm sleeping on the couch." Rocky's words were final.

"Minhyuk-hyuuuung!" Sanha pleaded. "Jinjin-hyung's bed is comfortable. You can sleep very easily. So pleeeease!" He looked at Rocky with such sincerity. The last time Rocky probably saw him do that was when they had performed on their first stage. The older boy turned away first and sighed.

"Yoon Sanha, you-" Rocky was so frustrated he didn't know how to finish his sentence. "Gaaaaaaah! I'm scared of you. You don't have to try so hard and scare me back, you hear me? You are scary as you are."

"Thank you, Minhyuk-hyung." Sanha said.

Later that night, Rocky felt totally scammed because it was completely opposite of what he thought would happen. Sanha didn't have a nightmare. In fact, that was probably his best sleep. Rocky can see it quite well as he looked at him when he slept. It was Rocky who didn't get a good rest, actually. It pissed him how Sanha easily dozed off. Perhaps the younger boy was just tired. Throughout the night, he tossed and turned and hated how his comfortable side would be to turn on his left, which is where the maknae was situated in. He'd be very tired in the morning, he can tell.

***

On their first ever solo concert abroad, Rocky was extremely nervous. Well, all of them were nervous, he can tell. Jinjin was just a really good leader, telling everyone the right words to feel calm and focus and all that. They were waiting backstage and Rocky can already hear the screams way in front of the stage. This usually doesn't faze him, or he trains himself not to. Perhaps he's just too nervous of the thought that this was their first ever solo concert outside Korea that he is kind of losing his cool. 

From across the dimly lit backstage, Rocky can see Sanha practicing his vocals. Everyone was having a little moment for themselves. Rocky was just currently sitting on some chair, looking at everyone blankly and he meets Sanha's eyes. They shared a look for a moment until the younger boy smiled slightly and returned to practicing. It made Rocky feel unexpectedly calmer. Jinjin had been doing his job as a leader and the hyungs have offered good words of encouragement, but it was Sanha who smiled at him first. Rocky didn't know he needed it. The look on the younger boy's face tells him that he'll be fine. Of course, this stage is a bit bigger compared to the ones they have on music shows. The crowd is also a lot more and are all foreign, but that only means a lot more people actually support them. 

The manager was then telling them to prepare. They'd be going out the stage soon. The six of them huddled up in a circle and readied themselves. They gave each other words of encouragement and reminded themselves that their fans are waiting for them. Of course, everything will be fine. This group will always have each other's backs. 

The lights started to activate on the stage. It's almost the time. Rocky breathed in a good amount of air. When he exhales, he finds Sanha next to him. The younger boy was looking at him with so much seriousness, Rocky forgot when the last time something similar happened. Oh yeah, probably during their trainee days, when Sanha was staring at him and they don't even know each other yet. Rocky tilted his head to the side.

"Sanha, are you nervous?"

Sanha nodded his head. He doesn't answer. Rocky lets out a little laugh because he's also nervous. His laugh gets cut off though because he feels Sanha's hands on him. He was so shocked he thought the air had disappeared. Sanha then put Rocky's hands on his chest. He'd done it to show his hyung how fast his heart was beating due to nervousness. Rocky could feel it because it really was strong.

"I'm really nervous, hyung. Look how fast my heart beats."

Rocky was apalled because Sanha doesn't usually do that. And if he did, it was very unlikely it'd be with Rocky. Lately, Sanha had been a lot more closer to everyone else compared to Rocky, the older boy thinks. His hand stayed on the younger boy's chest for quite a while.

"It's okay Sanha, hyung's nervous too. But we can do this. Trust me it'll go away once we've set foot on that stage." Rocky wasn't sure if that was true. Perhaps he was trying to be a good, counseling hyung. He hopes it worked though. Perhaps it did. Sanha smiled a little. Rocky raised his hand from Sanha's chest to Sanha's head, but he was so tall. He patted the younger boy on the back instead.

"Now go. You are ready. We're all ready. Fighting!" Rocky said, and in a few seconds they were all enjoying the stage without a sliver of worry.

***

"Hyuuuuuuuuuungggggg!!!!!" Sanha has been saying repeatedly for the past minute. For a moment he'd calm down, and then he'd remember how it all went down again and crumble to a mess on the floor. The scene replays in his mind and he feels mostly attacked. Sanha and Rocky were left alone in the dorm because the hyungs were out to buy dinner. They could have settled with delivery, but Moonbin wanted to go out.

"Hyuuuuuunnngggg!!" Sanha was saying again. Rocky was peacefully sitting on the couch while Sanha was squabbling on the floor. The older boy looked at him and thought about how Sanha really is like a baby. 

"That's just how it goes Sanha. It was a game, and everyone was expecting us to do it, no matter how cringy it was." Rocky replied to Sanha's whines.

"I know! But why did you have to be so aggressive?!" Sanha exclaimed.

"I wanted to win!" Rocky replied. "I'm sorry if I scared you."

"Rocky-hyung our lips touched!" Rocky didn't want to think about it. Yes, he definitely doesn't, and Sanha reminding him about it by explicitly saying it makes him want to roll on his bed and make a fortress out of pillows. "Aren't you ashamed?!?"

"I am!!!" Rocky admitted. "Don't make a fuss about it now and forget it. Besides, it was lighter than a peck. It was totally nothing." Rocky doesn't know how to respond to Sanha. The younger boy states he's ashamed but he blurts out words without even thinking. Sanha's unbelievable, Rocky thinks. He drinks water from his glass to ease himself down.

"Rocky-hyung you stole my first kiss!"

At that, Rocky spat out his drink, making a mess on the floor. Sanha's lucky Rocky wasn't facing him. He could have had a bath and it'd be another round of screaming. 

"Why do you say things like that?!" Rocky exclaimed, wiping his mouth with his hands. "That's like totally uncalled for!"

"You did!" Sanha exclaimed. "Rocky-hyung you-" Sanha can't seem to complete his sentence.

"What?" Rocky questioned.

"You- you... YOU STOLE MY FIRST-!" Sanha repeated, quite angrily.

Rocky immediately put his hand on Sanha's mouth because he doesn't want to hear it again. "Don't say it again what is wrong with you?!" Rocky replied, struggling to keep Sanha quieter. "That was my first kiss too, okay? So we're even. EVEN! So forget about it and don't bring it up again!"

Sanha apparently calmed down a bit after that. He stared at Rocky angrily, but he kept quiet. Rocky stared at him back. 

It was like that for a while.

"No, I don't accept this. That wasn't a kiss. That was lighter than a peck Sanha what is wrong with you? Why does it feel like I'm a bad guy?" Rocky said, kicking his legs in the air and falling back on the couch.

"I did not say anything." Sanha said.

"Yes, but you were looking at me like you wanted me jailed." Rocky replied.

"Rocky-hyung you-" Sanha thought about what to say. He looked at Rocky and he sighed instead. "Rocky-hyung why are you so flustered?"

"BECAUSE YOU'RE FRUSTRATING!" Rocky replied.

"So it really is fun teasing others, huh." Sanha said. "Rocky-hyung you are a bit cute when you are embarassed aren't you? When you're forced to do aegyo either, you eventually become so soft after you do it. So much for 'Rocky swag'." Sanha said "Rocky swag" the way Rocky would have. He was totally mocking Rocky.

"Why are you attacking me suddenly? Sanha-ya, I'm older than you!" Rocky was now back on sitting properly, apparently getting serious too, seeing how Sanha suddenly acted.

"Yes, yes Minhyuk-hyung. I'm just doing a little experiment." Sanha said. He suddenly stood up and walked towards Rocky. He bent down so that his head was on level with his hyung. He stares at Rocky's eyes and Rocky is forced to do the same. Sanha doesn't flinch. Instead, he moves his face closer to the other boy.

"Minhyuk-hyung," Sanha says. Rocky backs his head away because Sanha was getting seriously close. 

"Yoon Sanha what are you doing?" 

Sanha ignores him.

"Minhyuk-hyung." Sanha says again. He stays like that for a minute, or Rocky doesn't really know how long. It was probably just a short time, but Rocky swears it was probably a lot longer than he wanted to. "Hateu daseot gae."

Rocky was so confused and surprised, he held his breath for what seemed like forever. Hateu daseot gae? That's what Sanha always asks for fans in their vlives. How can he possibly say that at that moment? Asking for five hearts? How could he? Rocky's heart was beating so fast. Five hearts seems unlikely, but it sure did beat more than five when Sanha was this close. He wasn't used to things like this. What did the younger boy expect? Rocky was already leaning back too far. What's worse is that Sansa's face hasn't changed at all. It stayed serious that Rocky was convinced he was probably not joking. Rocky was about to lose his mind.

"Chickeeeeeen! Chickeeeeeen!" The loud singing voice of Jinjin suddenly filled the room. The four hyungs walked in the living room holding what apparently is chicken for dinner. They all stopped after seeing Sanha and Rocky though.

"What happened?" MJ was the first to ask.

"Rocky why is your face so red?" Bin asked.

"Bin-hyung!!!" Rocky suddenly removed himself from the couch and from Sanha's close presence. "Help me, Sanha is teasing me."

Sanha burst into laughter, which surprised everyone in the room. "Rocky-hyung, you act so cool like it doesn't affect you but you actually get flustered when it gets real. Where's the swag now?"

"What... exactly happened though?" Jinjin asked, facing Rocky. But it was Sanha who answered.

"Well, Rocky-hyung stole my fi-"

"Stop talking!" Rocky yelled. 

Which Sanha actually obeyed, not after looking at Rocky funnily of course.

"Don't leave me with Sanha ever again. Hyungs, please. He's a monster." Rocky said. 

"Isn't he supposed to be cute, though? I mean he is pretty cute." Eunwoo replies. "He's our baby."

"Nope nope. Don't let that boy fool you. He's freakishly tall and he does a lot of aegyo but, you know MJ-hyung and Jinjin-hyung, this guy's pretty savage right? And he's really scary sometimes so no." Rocky was explaining a little too fast like he's just been chased by a ghost.

"Okay, Rocky." Moonbin said. "So... ahh. can we eat now?"

The five of them said "Yes" in unison. And the talk of first kisses was never brought up again. Rocky made sure of that. And what's worse is that after the dinner, Sanha was acting as if nothing happened. He treated Rocky the same as they usually do, which isn't much because they don't really interact a lot. But Rocky is forever haunted by the image of Sanha's face being extra close to his.

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my how'd it go? I hope it was fine. I hope I did well but anyways thanks for reading it through! That korean bit at the last is, as you probably know, Sanha saying "Five hearts" to Rocky. Idk i just used that as a reference. Also I don't know if the way i wrote it is right, so I'm really sorry if it's wrong. But yes. Sanha asking Rocky for five hearts was the point :) The last scene, as you all have probably seen, is supposed to be after Astro's FanPD show. Yasssss Sanha said their lips touched for a very brief moment. Also if you'd like, follow me on tumblr at sosousouhei.


End file.
